These scars I bare
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Fred and George find their friend, Aggie, and discover something about Aggie's past. No flames!


Disclaimer: I own my two OCs Aggie and Ellen.

"Well Aggie, I don't believe we had that much pain since Gatlin." Ellen said to her sister Aggie as they walked down the hall.

"I agree." Aggie said. She looked down at her hand.

"What's wrong?" Ellen said then paused. "Bad Okie memories?"

Aggie nodded and sat down on a bench.

"Want me to find Seamus and send him here?" Ellen offered gently.

"Can you please?" Aggie asked.

"Will do." Ellen hugged Aggie and said, "Love you little sister."

Aggie watched Ellen walk away. She pushed her shirt sleeve up. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

"Hey little girl." A voice said.

Aggie rapidly tugged her sleeve down and held her switchblade out. Fred and George were standing there with frightened looks.

"Gosh little girl, it's just us." Fred said.

"I'm not a little girl." Aggie couldn't help but say. "I'm only two years younger than you."

"Well, you're a little girl to us." Fred said.

"What's wrong?" George asked when he noticed Aggie's wet eyes.

"It hurts." Aggie managed to choke out.

"Umbridge's detention?" Fred said to clarify. "It does hurt little girl."

"Aggie, what's wrong with your arms?" George asked.

"Nothing." Aggie said defensively.

"Ags, we want to make you feel better."

"We won't laugh." Fred promised.

"Promise?" Aggie said.

The twins put their right hands up and said, "We promise not to laugh."

Aggie let out a sigh and pushed her shirt sleeves up revealing scars of all lengths.

Fred sucked his breath in and said, "Aggie, where are those from?"

"Are they from Rebecca and Samuel?" George asked referring to Aggie and Ellen's legal guardians.

"No." Aggie said as she shook her head.

"Seamus?" Fred asked.

"No, he would never do that." Aggie replied.

"Did you do this to yourself?" Fred asked.

Aggie shook her head again. More tears made their way down Aggie's pale face.

"Where are those scars from?" Fred asked again.

"You really want to know?" Aggie said.

The twins nodded in unison.

"I didn't always live in Gatlin." Aggie started to explain. "I use to live in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I grew up in a bad part of town. There are a lot of gangs."

"Gosh Aggie, we had no idea." George said after a minute of sitting there and imagining what it was like.

"Did the gang members cut you?" Fred asked.

"Not on purpose." Aggie replied. "I got into a lot of fights then. People would say the wrong things and I would get upset."

"It's not good to get so many cuts."

"I don't care anymore. I learned how to defend myself both verbally and psychically." Aggie looked down at her hand and said, "It still hurts."

"Look at ours." George said. "Ours are deep. Umbridge isn't too fond of us."

"I see Mr. Fred and Mr. George." Aggie said before folding her arms.

"Aggie, we're thinking of a song." Fred spoke up.

"A song that will remind you that we're here for you." George added.

"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain." Fred started to sing. "We all have sorrow."  
"But if we are wise." Fred and George started to sing together. "We know that there's always tomorrow."  
Aggie knew that Fred and George both knew that Aggie loved that song and she couldn't resist singing along.  
"Lean on me, when you're not strong." Aggie joined along with the twins. "And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long. 'Til I'm gonna need. Somebody to lean on."

"No fair, you know how much I love that song." Aggie pretended to pout.

"We knew it would cheer you up." Fred pointed out. "You're like our favorite sister and we would hate to see anything bad happen to you."

"Aggie, is everything all right?" someone asked.

"Hello Seamus." George greeted. "Fred and I were just having a little talk with our favorite sister."

"We'll talk you later." Fred said.

"Bye big brothers." Aggie said as she stood up.

"Group hug!" Fred and George said together.

The twins engulfed Aggie in a large hug. Aggie laughed and hugged her friends back.

"Bye Ags." Fred and George said in unison before leaving to cause pranks.

Seamus put his arm around Aggie's waist and the two started walking down the hall.

"Is everything okay?" Seamus asked Aggie.

"Great." Aggie replied. "Fred and George made me feel better."

"That's good." Seamus gently kissed Aggie and said, "Want to go to HoneyDukes?"

Aggie smiled and replied, "Sure, let's go."

A/N: This took me about a week to make. I've had JV Mads and masque practices so don't criticize me.

So who saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 1? I saw it yesterday and I thought it was amazing! Then again, Harry Potter is always amazing :D


End file.
